The invention relates to an electrode.
In our EP-0883700B we have described and claimed an electrode for use in electrochemical treatment of metal reinforced concrete, the electrode comprising a generally cylindrical body formed of porous material, the body having an external surface and an internal surface, a power supply conductor in use, being in electrical contact with the internal surface and with a supply of electrical current. The body wall is porous to allow ingress of gas and is preferably formed of a titanium suboxide of the formula TiOx where is 1.55 to 1.95.
When electrode bodies are required to be supported at their extreme ends, in electrochemical cells, rather than being encased in concrete, it is often necessary to provide specially shaped end caps. If these are simply attached with adhesives, the adhesives often fail in the extremely aggressive electrochemical environment. If mechanical means of attachment is used, then the electrode material itself is subject to mechanical forces, which may damage the body if the material is brittle, since the wall of the body will not withstand high compressive and torsional forces when end caps are inserted. Such strains arise for example when too much force is used to tighten up nuts and can cause the body to fracture.
It is one object of the invention to provide an electrode having a generally tubular body and end fittings which are easy to assemble and fix in place without any major mechanical stresses being applied to the body. It is another object of the invention to provide such an electrode in which the end fittings tend to align an elongate support for the internal electrode.